


83｜Midnight Runaway

by qwertxxx



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwertxxx/pseuds/qwertxxx
Summary: 2017-18年post在lofter的一些東西，因為私人因素後來全撤下了。時至今日，當時的理由也不再重要。當作紀念吧。
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Kudos: 6





	83｜Midnight Runaway

**Author's Note:**

> 2017-18年post在lofter的一些東西，因為私人因素後來全撤下了。  
> 時至今日，當時的理由也不再重要。當作紀念吧。

金希澈 x 朴正洙

節目錄制前的最後五分鐘，朴正洙剛準備把手機收進褲子口袋，小玩意兒忽然又震動起來，亮起的屏幕跳出一條信息。

寄件人：李東海

哥，等等錄影結束不回待機室，直接下 B3 停車場，跟經紀人哥說了，你搭我的車。

朴正洙看著這沒頭沒尾的信息，莫名其妙。李東海平時看著鬧騰，好歹也是演藝圈打滾多年的人，該有的自知之明不會少。

估計是因為這幾天李赫宰出國拍攝，玩伴沒了找自己打發時間吧。這麼想著似乎就變得合理，朴正洙默默在腦海裡演練了一遍路徑，然後收起手機。啪。聚光燈開了。節目開始。

朴正洙就這樣帶著有些期待又有點不安的心情錄完節目，結束時很快地和現場同事打過招呼就閃身走了。電梯往 B3 移動時他看看手錶，晚上八點多，估計東海要找他吃夜宵。

B3 到了。電梯的提示音響起，他快步走出。

推開玻璃門沒看見東海的車子，門口倒是有台他不太眼熟的黑色私家車，也不知道是不是對著自己，閃了閃車燈。

朴正洙有些猶疑，就看見李東海戴著棒球帽笑嘻嘻的臉在搖下的車窗後衝著自己笑。朴正洙小跑步上車。

走到副駕要開門，李東海哇哇叫著後面後面，坐後面。朴正洙總覺得弟弟的神情不太對，帶著一點做壞事的興奮和刺激，他打開車門，車內的冷氣撲面而來，只穿一件襯衫的他打了個冷顫。

車頂的照明燈因為開門的動作自動開啓，朴正洙鑽進後座，正想問這種神神秘秘的作風到底是想乾嘛，一件連帽外套就從前座扔了過來，接著是牛仔褲、短袖上衣、最後是一雙高筒黑色 Converse ，朴正洙敏捷地躲開。

哥！就叫你不要用扔的！李東海坐在駕駛座化身小奶虎，手腳俐落地將車子開出停車場。朴正洙被衣物弄得手忙腳亂，身子往前一靠，想看副駕究竟何方神聖，金希澈戴著口罩的側臉就映入眼簾。

希澈？朴正洙莫名其妙。

趕緊的，把你身上衣服的換掉，不換的話我就到後座替你換。對方的聲音和李東海一樣帶著笑，卻又堅定地不容置喙。朴正洙看了看他，竟然不是熟悉的全套亮色運動衫，穿著深紅色連帽衫和黑褲，剛剪了頭髮清清爽爽。

你們到底要做什麼？朴正洙還在做最後的抵抗，身為隊長的責任心此時惴惴不安，看著窗外的景色內心越來越不對勁，李東海開上高架，畫面逐漸熟悉。

金希澈伸出手，修長的指間夾著兩張機票和他的護照，朴正洙眯眼一看發現，上頭大喇喇地寫著自己的名字，以及金希澈的名字，起飛時間 40 分鐘後，降落地點日本東京。

金希澈說：我要帶你私奔。

抵達羽田機場已是深夜，李東海在金浦機場目送他們走進出境大廳時甚至抬手從駕駛座上送了他倆一個飛吻。

深夜的東京有點冷，他把連帽外套的拉鍊拉到最高，戴起兜帽，兜里除了護照手機外什麼都沒有，一上飛機，金希澈就把兩人的手機摁下關機。

坐在往新宿的夜巴時，朴正洙忍不住轉頭看正支頭看著窗外的金希澈。金希澈的掌心很熱，牽著自己手的力道很緊。

兩人悄悄地坐在夜巴最後一排，巴士搖搖晃晃的讓朴正洙有點想睡，畢竟剛錄完節目就莫名其妙地被綁來異鄉，甚至連妝都是草草在機場洗手間卸的，妝容下的黑眼圈完美地掩蓋了他的身份。

你睡吧，到了我叫你。金希澈頭也不回，捏了捏他的手掌。窗外是東京市區閃爍生輝的夜景，朴正洙伸手替他整理連帽衫的帽兜，然後抵著他的肩膀模模糊糊地睡了。金希澈大概洗好澡才來接他的，身上還有淡淡的沐浴乳香。

深夜的車不多，不到一小時夜巴就到了新宿西口。朴正洙迷迷糊糊醒來時金希澈正攙著他走下夜巴。

醒了啊？小心點，還有一階。金希澈的聲音溫溫柔柔，摟著他的肩膀小心翼翼。

周間的新宿深夜依然人群 雜沓，夜歸的上班族看著手錶低頭快步，喝醉的大叔們在街頭歪七扭八倒著，深夜不歸的年輕人在街頭聊天，平凡的日常。

朴正洙拉低了連帽外套的帽沿，即使他們現在的穿著再平凡也不過。金希澈甚至特意換上了低調的裝扮，兩人都戴著帽子口罩，低調又神秘。

朴正洙抬頭看車站的大鐘，金希澈順著他的視線跟著他抬頭。

朴正洙說：還有四個小時。

Only 4 hours left.

新宿的主要街道人潮洶湧，即使兩人已經遮的只露出一雙眼睛，朴正洙還是惴惴不安，數度躲開金希澈要過來牽他的手，假裝彼此不認識的拉開一點距離，互相用眼角余光確認對方位置遙 遠地並肩同行。

金希澈對於這種舉動感到十分不悅，趁著等紅綠燈時一把拽過朴正洙的手腕將他拉進身後的小巷。

朴正洙慌慌張張，喊出聲的前一刻用手捂住自己的嘴，戒慎恐懼地環顧四周。金希澈伸出雙手捧住他的臉，氣勢洶洶地低聲說：你這樣反而更明顯！現在沒人知道我們是誰！

路燈下金希澈整個人的影子籠罩在朴正洙的身上，他看著對方明亮而堅定的大眼睛，想起飛機降落前窗外的點點燈火。

朴正洙松懈下來，金希澈隔著衣料的碰觸柔軟又舒適，他盯著對方的眼睛半晌，最終軟軟地開口：口渴，去投飲料。

金希澈嘆了口氣，捏了捏他的臉頰後放下雙手。身後不 遠處就有一台販賣機，朴正洙看著金希澈站在販賣機前仔細思考的身影。

金希澈整個人被販賣機的白燈照得上半身暈染著淡淡的光暈，側臉好看的像是一尊精心雕刻而成的雕像。

他看著金希澈猶豫再三甚至咬起下唇，最後摁下按鈕，手忙腳亂地從口袋掏出一堆零錢埋頭算數，投下硬幣後聽見瓶罐滾落的聲音，金希澈彎腰拿出一瓶果汁。

你胃不好別喝茶或咖啡了，喝果汁吧。黑色 converse 走到自己眼前站定，修長的手指夾著一個小小的塑料瓶，看顏色估計是蘋果味兒的。連帽衫下的神情認認真真，金希澈脂粉未施的臉被口罩掩了大半。

朴正洙忽然想起，很多很多年前，那時金希澈還沒出道，那時他還不是 Suju 隊長，那時他們都還只是公司里沒地位沒幾兩重的小小練習生，穿著寬大的上衣和過於寬松的長褲以為自己走在潮流尖端，在擁擠的宿舍里彼此嬉鬧，克難地分食著為數不多的食物墊肚子。

弟弟們都還在長個子，需要多吃點。朴正洙笑得溫和，在弟弟們狼吞虎嚥時到宿舍陽台吹風，讓涼爽的空氣吹散飢餓感。

少年金希澈唰地拉開陽台拉門，湊到他身邊，悄悄地塞給他一盒不知道從哪摸來的果汁。

你是大哥，不要挨餓啊，傻不傻。年少的金希澈講話直接凶狠，帶著江原道口音，稍不留神還以為他在罵人。

朴正洙轉頭想辯解，金希澈那雙澄澈又銳利的雙眼就這樣毫不畏懼地看著自己，看進他的眼睛，看進他那些不得不承擔的責任感與被迫長大的倉皇。

朴正洙接過果汁，瓶身冰冰涼涼，熨過他戰戰兢兢驚懼焦躁的內心。他看著金希澈十七年後清澈如昔的眼睛，帶著點不羈的叛逆，卻永 遠都有著自己的身影。

朴正洙說：我們接吻吧。

對方隔著口罩的聲音被過濾得模糊不清，金希澈掌握了幾個關鍵字卻不敢輕舉妄動。朴正洙三十幾年來的人生活得過於謹慎，連帶著金希澈也變得小心翼翼。

彷彿想要再次確認自己的聽力沒有問題，金希澈湊近對方站得筆挺的身軀，聲音低沈感性：我沒聽清，你再說一次。

朴正洙扭開瓶蓋，拉下口罩，仰頭喝果汁，晶亮的液體在他唇上殘留少許，閃閃發亮，像是朴正洙眼裡的點點繁星。

拉起金希澈揣在兜里的手，搔他手掌心。

他說：希澈啊，我想和你接吻，不可以嗎？

金希澈笑了。他說，當然可以。然後他伸出手攬過朴正洙窄小的腰際，拉下口罩，在昏黃的路燈下欺上朴正洙的雙唇。

甜的。

Only 3 hours left.

他們鑽進深夜營業的居酒屋，神秘兮兮地找到最角落的座位，用蹩腳的日語點餐。朴正洙默許了金希澈想喝酒精的任性，意思意思叮嚀幾句後就隨著他去。

居酒屋裡不外乎是晚歸的上班族與酒氣熏天的中年人，用過大的音量聊著天，伴隨著玻璃杯的碰撞聲。

他們吃著烤雞串與牛舌回憶著趾高氣昂的年少，回憶著當年被公司規定得現在看起來既中二又幼稚的形象，最後融入隔壁中年人的放聲大笑。

金希澈修長的指尖摩挲著盈滿酒精的玻璃杯，整個人在居酒屋鵝黃色的燈光下顯得柔軟起來。

朴正洙淺淺的笑，聽對方抱怨工作上的不滿和委屈，悄悄地在桌下替他按摩有著舊傷的左膝。

手機謹慎地收在口袋里，安安靜靜，沒有手機就只好認真地盯著對方的眼睛。朴正洙沒有多問金希澈突如其來的任性，去年大隊回歸後兩人忙得馬不停蹄，彼此的眼裡都有著長年累積下來的疲倦。

演藝圈的新人有如過江之鯽，為了不被淘汰必須找到自己的定位，朴正洙看著金希澈即使抱怨連篇也依然閃閃發亮的眼睛，想著他們這種選擇站在鎂光燈下的生活，或許本身就是件甜蜜又苦澀的事情。

他們捨棄多年的那些普通人的生活、普通人的對話、普通人的戀愛，在這短短不到一天的時間內被金希澈任性而執著地拾起，堅定地守護著他們年少時只被稱作金希澈與朴正洙的曾經。

朴正洙喝著氣泡飲料，梨窩淺淺地浮現在嘴角，溫溫柔柔地聽金希澈說話。

在異鄉的深夜，他們不再是聚光燈下光鮮亮麗的偶像，不再是鏡頭前談笑自若巧舌如簧的主持人，不再是被形象束縛的演藝人。

金希澈喝掉玻璃杯中最後一滴晶瑩的液體，去牽朴正洙在桌面下擱在他腿上的手，神色自若，普通地像是一對深夜調情的小情侶。

Only 2 hours left.

他倆彼此嬉鬧地走出居酒屋，朴正洙牽著走路搖搖晃晃的金希澈漫步在深夜的新宿巷弄，金希澈興致上頭，看見某間手辦店外頭貼著 LoveLive! 海報，興高采烈地要合照。

特兒！快幫我拍照！

朴正洙看著金希澈故作帥氣地站在海報旁邊朝自己擠眉弄眼，好聲好氣哄：希澈呀，我們倆的都讓你摁下關機了，沒辦法拍呀。

金希澈委屈地像零食被偷吃的貓咪，微醺的酒意讓他情緒變得極度不 穩定，勾著朴正洙的手任性地耍賴。

朴正洙柔聲哄，踮起腳尖，吻他波光粼粼的眼睛。

他們拉著手穿梭在新宿阡陌交錯的巷弄，在還未熄燈的櫥窗前誇張地擠眉弄眼，努力地試圖壓低不斷想從喉間溢出的笑聲，偶爾還要捂住金希澈過於歡快的大叫。

凌晨的新宿斂下了白日的光鮮亮麗，匆匆行人無暇顧及他倆在街頭的嬉戲。沒有經紀人在旁的嘮叨，沒有隨時被鏡頭捕捉的壓力，也沒有每分每秒都必須謹言慎行的恐懼。

朴正洙享受著久違的自由與放縱，與金希澈兩人用著腔調怪異的蹩腳日語大聲念著路上的招牌，再一起放聲大笑；在拉下的商家鐵門前模仿弟弟悲傷的嗓音唱請開門，搭配金希澈過於挖心掏肺的演技，以及朴正洙融入血液中的主持嗓。

他們在小小的買手店門口研究最新款球鞋，在二十四小時不間斷的廣告牌下等待僅有十秒的動畫預告；他們鑽進明亮而小巧的便利店，在人煙稀少的小徑中肆無忌憚地舔著冰涼的雪糕。

金希澈在每一個昏暗而隱密的街角抓著朴正洙親吻，朴正洙從一開始的驚懼猶疑到最後的泰然自若，他們倚在販賣機旁、路燈下、商店的落地窗前、停在路邊的轎車上，彼此交換熾熱的呼吸。

東京的光害太嚴重，漆黑的天空中看不見任何星星，但當金希澈摟著自己，大眼睛含情脈脈地看進他雙眼，朴正洙覺得那些消失的星點彷彿又再度出現在那雙清澈的眼睛。

年少沒有辦法開口爭取的自由，年少時過於壓抑的感情，那些他們被迫隱忍的委屈，終於在他們而立之後獲得鬆綁，儘管桎梏依舊，卻足以讓朴正洙感激不已。

於是他在金希澈第無數次扯過自己的手腕，因酒精而微微泛紅的臉湊上來前，主動地迎上他溫柔的親吻。

Only 1 hour left.

深夜的神田川靜悄悄的，他倆憑著直覺與模糊不清的記憶竟也晃晃悠悠地走到川邊。

金希澈掀開帽沿，讓東京夜裡清冷的空氣拂過他的臉，像只被主人搔著下巴的貓咪，舒服地眯起眼睛。

他們挨著彼此坐在川畔的草坪，潺潺水聲有如柔和的催眠曲。

朴正洙被動地承受著金希澈混 雜著酒精味兒的呼吸，金希澈摟著自己後頸摩挲的指尖，金希澈熾熱而柔軟的雙唇，金希澈在接吻途中斷斷續續喚自己特兒的低語。

他想起二十三歲的金希澈，想起他那時擁抱自己的小心翼翼，想起他那時意氣風發地用那雙無所畏懼的大眼睛望著自己，想起他那時堅定地對著不安的自己柔聲說：特兒，不急，我等你。

我為你開疆辟土，你替我抹去沿路的崎嶇不平。

他們相繼出道，成為了同個組合中最年長的兩位哥哥，帶著一群弟弟走遍萬里晴空與風雨交加。

他們得到了很多也放棄了很多，選擇活在聚光燈前就必須要承擔的結果，他們不能再像練習生時期的口無遮攔，自由自在。

朴正洙跌跌撞撞地摸索著名為利特的身份，從不習慣到熟悉，從切換自如到融為一體。

可是，金希澈卻彷彿從未改變。他無所畏懼鋒芒銳利的性格，也只是隨著年歲增長收斂為柔軟的刺。在朴正洙心裡，金希澈永 遠都是那個清秀的十九歲少年。

少年與他並肩，走過弱冠， 邁入而立。

少年站在他身前，撐起一片蒼穹。

少年眉眼帶笑，說我要帶你私奔。

現在，他們緊貼著彼此，在萬籟具寂的異鄉，彷彿全世界都與他們毫無關聯，他的世界只剩下金希澈，也只有金希澈。

金希澈發出一聲低低的嘆息，嘟嘟囔囔：不想回去。

朴正洙撥弄著金希澈剛剪完還有些刺手的發尾，替他將凌亂的瀏海整理好，金希澈就著他倆擁抱的姿勢，下巴抵在朴正洙削瘦的肩頭。

朴正洙溫柔地說：可是時間要到了。

金希澈說：再一會兒，再一會兒就好。

金希澈說：正洙啊，推掉一些行程吧，我想多見你。

朴正洙看著金希澈與自己交握的雙手，金希澈的手指一如繼往的修長又美麗，他搔著對方溫暖的手掌心，聲音柔軟：這不是我能決定的呀。

金希澈不說話，他再次收緊交握的手掌，朴正洙身上的連帽外套有著淺淡的香氣，混 雜著朴正洙的香水味兒，是熟悉又讓人安心的氣息。

金希澈說：能讓號稱金起伏的宇宙大明星乖成這樣，大概全世界只有你了。

朴正洙說：能讓囉唆又膽小的隊長利特做出一聲不響就跑來日本這種事的人，大概全世界也只有你這個小瘋子了吧。

感謝你，溫柔又真摯地替我守護著疲憊不堪的朴正洙，在朴正洙被高壓的生活壓得喘不過氣時攬著他一同前進。

包容著彼此的膽怯與任性，出於本能地珍惜著初見對方時那種純粹又朦朧的感情，即使身處的環境多麼地困難又晦澀不明，朴正洙想，與金希澈一起的話，或許就能夠有趣地前行。

Won't you be my midnight runaway?

Won't you take the time to runaway with me?

Feeling fine tonight, we'll runaway.

Should we head for the hills or to the sea?

(end)


End file.
